Practice
by TheMiaNicole
Summary: Bella and Edward have met each other in their Senior year. Jasper is watching Bella go out his bestfriend, Edward and he watches him abuse her, but says nothing. He's in love with Bella, and wants to save her, but he doesn't know how.
1. Prologue

**Drake - Practice**

A new story inspired by the song Practice by Drake Bella & Jasper Disclaimer – Twilight is not mine- it's Stephanie Meyer's - but this plot is !

Summary- Bella and Edward have met each other in their Senior year. Jasper is watching Bella go out his bestfriend, Edward and he watches him abuse her, but says nothing. He's in love with Bella, and wants to save her, but he doesn't know how.

Prologue 

I can tell that money's got you working  
>We've been talking for so long<br>Now we're finally here in person  
>I taste pain and regret, in your sweat<br>You've been waiting for me, oh ho  
>I can tell that you been practicing<br>I can tell that you been practicing  
>All those other men were practice, they were practice<br>Yeah, for me, for me, for me, for me

I watched her across the room. Everytime I see her with him, my soul aches. I want to save her, to tell her she deserves better. But he's my bestfriend, and it's obvious he loves her. But I keep thinking, if he loves her so much, then why does he keep hurting her. I see the regret and the anger in her eyes. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. I wish she could see herself how I do.

I wish she would leave him. I can tell her heart breaks a little everyday. He's crushing the spirit of the only girl I'm in love with. I want her more and more everyday…but everyone is telling me that I can't save her. But I can't let her stay with him and continue to destroy herself. I can't keep watching tears fall down her face. I want to see her smile, to see her laugh, to see that twinkle in her eye that was beaten out of her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I try to pretend I'm happy for them, but the smile I put on just hides the hurt that I'm really feeling. Every day I have to watch him touch her like I wish I could. He doesn't deserve her. In public, everything appears happy to everyone else, but I know the truth. If Bella talks to the wrong person, or says the wrong thing, pain is destined for her.

I remember the first time I saw him hit her. It broke my heart to see her face and to hear her scream out in agony. I confronted him the first chance I had and he went into hysterics about how he was so sorry and ashamed. Naturally, I believed him. But I now see that was the wrong thing to do. The next week, I saw him do it again. Then again. And again. I knew I couldn't say anything else to him; he was in such an unstable state, so I went to Bella. She denied it all. How could she lie like that? Has he already brainwashed her to believe it's not happening? It's happening, and she needs to wake up and realize it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm going to a party with Bella and Edward tonight. I don't like to be around Edward much anymore, but I feel like I must go to protect Bella. I remember when she didn't need anyone to do that but herself. Edward's abuse has made her fragile and weaker. She's like a shell of the girl I fell in love with. I want her back. It's been so long since I've seen her really and truly smile.

At times, like tonight, they look so happy together. It's almost enough to make me believe that he's stopped, but I know better. I know that he'll never stop, unless someone does something. I want that someone to be me, but I don't know how to save her when she won't even try to save herself. I'm tired of trying to get her to admit what's going on. I think she's so numb to it by now that she doesn't even comprehend that she's being abused anymore. It's become a part of her.

Edward just walked over to the corner where I'm sitting. He's laughing and it almost seems like he's who he used to be. I want to believe he's who he used to be. But I can't. I know any little thing Bella does could set him off at any moment. But for now, I'm going to enjoy having a glimpse of the old Edward. Oh no, Bells, just walk away. Don't talk to him. If Jasper turns around and sees Bella talking to Emmett, I don't know what could happen.

I'm trying to distract him, but I'm running out of things to say. He can't turn around, he can't hurt her again. I keep darting my eyes at Bella, to see if Emmett left yet. He's still there. I wish he knew how much him talking to her is putting Bella at risk. Edward is starting to mention Bella. I keep trying to change the subject, but he's intent on finding her. He turns around and he sees them together. A glint of anger passes through his eyes and I know what he's about to do. When I make a motion to grab him, he pushes me to the floor. By the time I get up, he's dragging Bella away.

I run outside to try to catch up with him, but it's already started. I heard that all too familiar shriek of anguish come from her mouth. I shriek with her and I crumble to the ground. I run around in the blackness searching for her. I just want to make it stop, to stop her suffering. I find them behind the shed of the house. He's striking her with a leather belt, over and over again. I go over and punch him dead in the face. He's not gonna let him hurt her ever again. I pick her up and run to my car. I see him trailing after us, I have to go faster. "Come on Jasper, get yourself together. You're her only hope."

I lay her in my backseat, get in the driver's seat and take off. I don't know where I'm going yet, but at least I got her away from the pain, for now. Ahhhh. She's screaming in the backseat. I feel that scream reverberate through my whole body. I tell her its okay. I've got her now and she doesn't have to go back to him. And I'm going to protect her best I can.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've been driving for a while now. I've been trying to clear my mind and think of somewhere to take her. I definitely can't take her home and I'm afraid to take her to my house. What if my parents want to tell people? I don't think she's ready for that yet. Uh. Um. Oooh, I know exactly where to take her. I whip the car around and head back for town.

We arrive at the place and I carry Bella to the backdoor. I knock on it and I hear chains unravel. He opens the door and quickly lets us in. After walking through seemingly endless hallways, he stops in front a door. He takes out a key, unlocks the door, and lets us in without saying a word. I walked into the room and looked back to find him still standing there. He walks in and takes Bella from me and leaves the room without giving me a second look.

I know he's going to take her somewhere and help her, but it hurts to have her taken away from me. I feel like something's going to happen to her again if I'm not there to intervene. I know there's no way Edward can find her here, but I still fear it. Tonight was the worst he's ever gotten. I've never seen him like that.

It seems like it's been days I've seen Bella. I hope he brings her back soon. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her it's all okay. I want to make her feel safe and let her know she doesn't have to worry about a thing that she's not in this alone anymore. I promised her in the car that Edward wouldn't ever lay another finger on her as long I was here to protect her. For some reason, that made her cry more…

It feels like I'm in some way connected with her. That's why I can't stand to watch her be in pain because I feel her pain as if it were my own.

In the past few hours I started to think about what if she doesn't love me in the way that I love her. Even though he was abusing her, it was obvious how much Bella was in love with Edward. What if when she heals up, she wants to go back to him? I don't think she would, but who knows. She's put up with it for this long so why not.

Agh, is he ever going to bring her back? This distance away from her is killing me. I guess might as well try to get some sleep. Maybe rest will help me handle this situation better. Hopefully, when I wake up, she'll be laying beside me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hear a noise and I stir. I look up and see her beautiful face looking down at me. I open my mouth to speak, but the look in her eyes makes me stop. Her eyes make me feel like she's crying out for me, begging me to help her. They are saying all the things that so far, we've left unsaid. But I don't want to move any closer, so I just sit here and look at her while she looks at me.

It seems like we were doing that for days when he walks in. I start to ask him where'd he had taken her and what happened, but he raised one hand to silence me and gestured for me to follow him outside. I walk and looked over my shoulder back at Bella. She tells me to go on, she'll be fine. Those were the first words I've heard her speak in so long; I couldn't help but listen to her. I locked the door behind me just in case. I feel guilty about it, but I don't believe she can be truly fine after what happened just a few nights ago.

I follow Jacob for what seems like forever when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me. He says that Bella is in bad condition and she wouldn't let him inside her head. He asked her about her family and she wouldn't give up too much information. Jacob thinks that she's scared that if she goes home, Edward will be waiting. He said his assurances that he kept making didn't seem like they were registering to her. He asked Bella about her relationship with Edward and that was when she really started talking. The thing is…she never mentioned anything about abuse. Everything she said was happy and sugarcoated. That broke me down..and was also the thing that scared me the most. WHY. HOW. Has be broken her down so much that she can't even realize what he did to her? What he's doing to her now even though he's not even around? It's like he made this into an art. Breaking Bella down is his subject and abuse is his technique. Jacob is still talking, but I can't hear him now…all I can think about is Bella's wellbeing..and what made Edward so unstable.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I want Bella to talk. I mean, really talk. Not the pixie dusted version. By this I mean making her whole relationship seem like nothing but rainbows and unicorns and sparkles. It's not. I know it. She knows it. She needs to come to terms with herself and realize that she's been abused. Maybe she wants to believe something different, but it happened. I know it more than anyone. Yeah, I know she's the one who got hit... But I had to watch his fist slam into her beautiful, pale face over, and over again. To see such a beautiful young girl get striked out of her youthfulness is what hurts the most. I know I sound like her father or something, but still.

I want Bella. I want her so bad it hurts. That kind of pain where you feel your heart breaking. You shake and you turn at night because you know where they are, and where they really ought to be. She's out getting broken, and at the time she's breaking my heart. I tell myself that I don't really need her love, but I do. When you truly love someone, you'll be whatever they want from you. An older brother, a best friend, a protector. Whatever she needs, I'm there. Sounds like something her "boyfriend" should be handling right?

Bella is breaking down, and I'm scared that even I won't be able to pick up the pieces. I've always been there for Bells. As cliché as it sounds, she's my hallelujah.


End file.
